Majority of various existing bulb lamps use LED as a light source, and are thus widely applied. However, switches for common bulb lamps are mostly conventional button switches; while for lamps to be suspended, apparently, the use of button switches is very inconvenient for operation. At present, for some suspended lamps, pull-cord switches are used. However, the design of the pull-cord switches affects the overall appearance of the lamps, and it is thus not concise and beautiful. Moreover, due to the limitation of the internal structure, the assembly is also troublesome.
To solve the problems, the Chinese Patent “SUSPENDED BULB LAMP” with a patent number of CN204164879U, comprises a lamp holder and a lamp cap, wherein a battery and a control switch are provided inside the lamp holder; the control switch is provided inside a switch base of the lamp holder, and an actuating member is provided below the control switch; a spring elastically acts on this actuating member to limit this actuating member within the switch base in such a manner of being movable up and down; one end of a pull cord for suspending the bulb lamp is connected to the actuating member, while the other end thereof passes through an opening on the top of the lamp holder and is then exposed; the lamp holder consists of a left lamp holder shell and a right lamp holder shell; after the left and right lamp holder shells are folded together, an opening for allowing the pull cord to pass therethrough is formed on the top, and an opening for mounting an LED light and a lamp cap shell is formed on the bottom; and, an annular groove buckled with an end wall of the opening is formed at an upper end of the lamp cap shell. The bulb lamp with such a structure is convenient to turn on/off. When in use, the bulb can be turned on/off simply by pulling the cord. However, since the lamp holder is formed by directly folding the left and right lamp holder shells, rain or the like is likely to enter the lamp holder through a clearance between the left and right lamp holder shells. Consequently, the battery and the circuit structure in the lamp holder are damaged, and the normal use of the bulb lamp is influenced.
Therefore, it is necessary to make further improvements to the existing suspended bulb lamps.